(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controlling method of a motor, and especially relates to an adaptive controlling method of a synchronous motor.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In traditional industry or high-tech industry, the electric motor as an indispensably apparatus. The electric motor has the advantage of small rotor inertia, good starting performance, easy to heat etc., but the control mathematical model of electric motor is a complex nonlinear system. Therefore, it is required to use more complex control technology to complete the drive and control.
The most commonly used control method is proportional-integral-derivative controller (commonly known as PID controller) in recent industry. The structure of PID controller is simple and high stability, but its parameter values are fixed, it must rely on experience or the trial and error to find the controller parameters, and manually adjusted at the scene. When the motor subject to external interference, especially nonlinear interference, the considered variables of PID controller are relative increase in the adjustment. Consequently, when design the motor control system, it is difficult to achieve good response by one group of control parameters. On the other hand, the parameters of the control system also changes because of the environmental impact, then results in the deterioration of the control performance. There are many higher control theory used in the design of the motor control system to improve control system performance, but the relative complexity enhance.
Therefore, how to provide a low complexity adaptive control architecture, so that the control parameters can be adjusted at any time with the change of command or the environment, that is the problem our technology desperately wants to solve.